Story Challenge ChrisxLeon
by LeonKSpiderKitty
Summary: This is one of the little mini storys I did for the favorite pairing challenge. This is a little story about Chris and Leon. They run into each other on a mission and learn a few new things about the other. ChrisxLeon


Story challenge Part 3

The challenge was to write my favorite pairings in small oneshots (the last one is kinda long), so here is the third one. If you don't agree with the pairings then to bad, write a challenge of your favorites. I hope y'all enjoy all the little storys, I worked hard on them. I was super nervous to even post this but thank you Eliza and Lauren for telling me I should. I don't own any of the characters, they belong to their creators. Only one I own is Razz.

This is all malexmale storys, don't like yaoi then don't read!

Pairing: ChrisxLeon

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

Leon gasped as someone suddenly grabbed his hand and yanked him into a alleyway, the agent grunting in pain as he was shoved into a wall. "Wha-?" The blond was silenced by a large hand covering his mouth. The men that had been chasing him ran past the alley and continued down the street. Leon squinted trying to see the male that had saved him, his eyes widening in surprise. Slowly the male lowered his hand and Leon smiled. "Chris Redfield, what are you doing here?" Leon asked, relaxing seeing it was someone he knew.

"Heard there might be BOWS here, came to make sure that wasn't the case." Chris replied and smiled back at him, he was also glad to see the younger male. "What brings you to Russia?"

"Mission, heard the same thing and came to check it out. So far I haven't seen any zombies." Leon replied then coughed, awkwardly pushing on the tall male's chest. Chris blinked then stepped back out of his space, crossing his arms as he looked over the blond. Leon was wearing his normal outfit, dark gray shirt and dark pants, a brown bomber jacket that looked really good on the agent. Leon blinked and then fallowed his gaze to his coat. "Oh I lost my other one in Spain, I won't go anywhere without one. I like them I can't help it." Leon explained then zipped up the coat, it was cold and he could see their breath as they talked.

"Did you get that in Spain?" Chris asked, pointing to the scar on the agent's cheek. Leon sighed and nodded, staying with his back to the wall and taking this moment to reload his handgun. "Why were those men chasing you?"

"I was asking around and the locals really don't like me." Leon replied simply, it wasn't the first time people reacted like that. "It also didn't help that my partner was making an ass of himself and getting into a fight. They were not happy when I threw someone out a window." He sighed, they had gone into a bar to ask if anyone knew about the people that had gone missing in the forest that surrounded the small town. Razz, Leon's partner had ended up getting in a fight with one of the locals.

"Don't take it personal, they don't like outsiders." Chris explained and then fell silent for a moment, the clouds had moved away from the moon and the light from it was shinning down into the alleyway. The moon light making Leon's hair shine and his amazing blue eyes looked like diamonds, Leon looked beautiful as he stared up at Chris.

"What?" Leon asked, only to tense when there was a rush of footsteps. A tall male with bleached white hair suddenly ran into the alleyway and Chris readied himself to fight. "Razz, there you are." Leon said and the male grinned.

"Wow Leon your fast, I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to find you." Razz said, walking till he was beside them. Chris raised a eye brow as the two spoke, looking over at how the male was dressed. He wore a black tactical vest and a bright red long sleeve shirt under it, gray cargo pants and a long gray trench coat. The male was a odd fellow, kind of hyper as he waved his hands around as he spoke. "Hey you can't blame me for hitting that guy, he was coming onto you and was a complete creeper." Razz was saying and Chris blinked as he focused again on what they were saying.

"Look I want to get this done quickly, we can't afford to waste time like this." Leon said back and crossed his arms.

"Not my fault, you are always getting hit on where ever we go. Though it's funny to watch the girls try, they got to be blind or stupid not to pick up on the fact you're gay." Razz said and blinked when both males froze. "What? Oh hi I'm Razz Mellow by the way." He said now taking notice of Chris.

"Uh Chris Redfield." Chris replied then glanced at Leon, the agent was blushing and had his hand over his face, clearly embarrassed.

"Hey mind giving me a boost up there? I want to get a look real quick." Razz said pointing up to the low roof above them. Chris nodded and watched the white haired agent back up, he then ran forward and Chris put his hands together, catching Razz's foot and tossing him up. Razz grabbed the edge of the roof and effortlessly climbed up, taking the bag off his back and digging through it.

"What's he doing?"

"Razz is a sniper, best one we have. This is our third mission together." Leon explained and looked down at the ground. "Look uh.. about what he said.. that doesn't bother you right?" He couldn't help but ask and cringed at how nervous he sounded. Chris smiled and reached over to gently push Leon's shoulder playfully.

"No not at all." Chris replied, his eyes softening when he watched Leon relax visibly. "I'm guessing that's a secret?" Leon nodded and glanced above them.

"Razz thinks it's stupid that I am keeping that a secret, I am just not in the mood to have conflict with other agents."

"We are about to have a conflict, those men are coming this way. Seven of them and they look pissed, they are armed." Razz said and then backed up till he was out of sight. Leon frowned and set his hand on the holster on his leg, his fingers brushing over his gun. He didn't plan to shot anyone unless they tried to attack him, he looked down the alleyway and winced seeing the other end was a wall. 'Shit..' Leon tensed when he was pushed into the wall behind him once more and looked up at his friend, a look of confusion taking over his features.

"Chris?" Leon whispered, his body tensing as footsteps and voices got closer. There was no way they would miss him twice, with how bright the moon was he had no shadows to slip into. "Damn it I didn't come here to fight the town people, this is going to make things really hard." He muttered, and then glanced up again. 'Maybe I should get up there with Razz.. oh wait what about Chris..' He looked at the taller male and gave him a worried look.

"Relax Leon I got a idea." Chris whispered and the blond nodded.

"Ok, I trust you." Leon said and pressed himself as much as he could into the wall. Just as the men neared the alley Chris lifted his hand and cupped Leon's cheek, the agent tensing and looking at him. "Chris-" His mouth was suddenly covered again but not by Chris's hand, but instead with the Redfield's lips. Leon gasped in surprise and blushed a deep red, his hands tightening into fists at his sides. 'C-Chris? What is he…' He heard the footsteps stop outside the alleyway and felt Chris press his body closer to his own, the older male kissing him more passionately. Leon closed his eyes tightly and heard a few low gasps and whispers, his heart was racing as he hoped the men would leave. To his relief they quickly walked away, leaving the two alone once again in the allay. Chris kissed him a few moments longer before slowly pulling back, watching those beautiful blue eyes flutter open slowly. They stayed like for a bit, Chris slowly running his thumb over the scar on Leon's cheek.

"Well glad that worked." Chris and stepped back, he then turned and walked out of the allay. "I'm going to join you two, fallow me and I'll get you to the inn I am staying at." He said and turned the corner, out of the agent's line of sight. Leon just stayed there, leaning fully on the wall and trying to remember how to walk again. He barely noticed Razz jumping down and landing beside him, the white haired male raising a eye brow at him.

"Well now, that was interesting." Razz said and smirked at him, crossing his arms. "Can you walk or should I get Mr. Redfield to carry you?" He teased and chuckled when Leon punched his shoulder.

"S-Shut up." Leon muttered and ran a hand through his hair. This was going to be a very interesting mission.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

END!


End file.
